¿Eres soltero?
by Ola-chan
Summary: Ellos creen que su madre necesita una pareja, así que, con la ayuda de Hanji decidirán mostrarle a todo "buen partido" que Levi puede ser la mejor esposa del mundo. Solo no tomaron en cuenta una cosa: Eren Jaeger los esta buscando. Genero: ERERI/MPREG/para el evento de Fredo.
1. Inicio

**Este es un fic para el evento "Rivaille uke" de Fredo, en facebook. Así que se lo dedico con todo mi amor a esa hermosa página, por la cual llegue a conocer el ERERI XD**

**\(*¬*)/**

**Además es la primera vez que escribo una historia Mpreg.**

**Hace unos meses vi una imagen de Armin completamente Celso de Levi, eso me inspiro para crear esta historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime**

**TIPO: Romance/drama/Mpreg/Ereri/hurt-comfort/AU**

**Parejas: ErenxLevi/ MikexIrvin/FarlanXLevi/MikasaxAnnie/FarlanxArmin**

* * *

_Época actual_

_Un 0,1% de la población masculina ha nacido con el gen "Own-G5", que permite a sus usuarios el don de concebir._

_Los matrimonios entre parejas de ambos sexos se volvieron legales, solo con la condición de que uno de ellos posea este gen._

* * *

Acaban las clases en el instituto de Reconocimiento. Dos personas son las primeras en salir.

Armin Arlet, diecisiete años. Perteneciente a la tercera familia más poderosa del país.

Y, Eren Jaeger, diecisiete años. Perteneciente a la primera familia más poderosa del país.

—Creo que el chofer no vendrá a recogernos— menciono el castaño pateando una lata vacía.

—Podemos ir caminando— le dice su amigo rubio sonrojándose ligeramente.

— ¿Qué hay de Mikasa?

—Tiene clases de Aritmética, Sasha y los demás también estarán ocupados.

El rubio baja la cabeza caminando con rapidez. Sabe que es mentira todo lo que le dijo a Eren, en realidad él les pidió ese favor.

El día de hoy.

Por fin le declarara sus sentimientos al ojiverde.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—Oye Eren...

El castaño revisa su teléfono con impaciencia, se da la vuelta para mirar a su amigo. — mmm

—A ti...a ti te gusta los hombres ¿no es cierto?— pregunta con timidez.

—Sí. Pero no debes decírselo a mi padre. Ya sabes cómo es el.

—Lo sé.

Nuevo silencio.

—Eren tengo que confesarte una cosa— Armin se aclara la garganta— Desde hace mucho tiempo yo...

—Oi. Mocoso, tardaste mucho— interrumpe una voz gruesa y enojada.

Eren levanta la cabeza con alegría.

Corre para abrazar al pelinegro.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Mi chofer desapareció por alguna razón extraña— se disculpa frotando su rostro con la frente de Levi.

El rubio no deja de mirar aquella escena tan devastadora, agranda los ojos al darse cuenta de quién es la persona que Eren está asfixiando con sus brazos.

_"Es el chico que se aplazó dos años seguidos_" piensa "_Vive en un barrio común, de clase baja"_

Como miembro del clan familiar sabe que su mayor deber es cuidar al heredero de la casa Jaeger.

Cuidarlo de gente como Levi.

—Ven aquí— le llama el castaño. —Levi, él es mi mejor amigo. Armin Arlet.

—Me llamo Levi Ackerman.

— ¿De la casa Ackerman?— pregunta rápidamente el ojiazul.

—No. El apellido es una simple coincidencia.

Eren sabe que su amigo espera una respuesta.

Visualiza mentalmente como podría darle la noticia, suspira y abre la boca rompiéndole el corazón a su amigo sin si quiera saber el por qué.

—Armin, él es mi NOVIO.

Las palabras resuenan en los oídos del rubio. Tarda un poco en procesar la idea.

"_Es un delincuente_"

—Gusto en conocerte Levi— finge una sonrisa poco convincente, el sudor está corriendo por su frente.

"_No es una buena persona para Eren_"

—Nosotros nos vamos— dice el castaño colgando la mochila sobre su hombro.—Recuerda que estoy en mi clase de equitación, no digas nada en casa.—susurra.

—S...si

"_No puede estar con el_"

Observa como la pareja va alejándose hasta perderse en una esquina.

—_Tengo que planear al_go— se dice a si mismo apretando su propia mochila sobre su estómago. Entonces se da cuenta que algo duro lo lastima. Abre el primer bolsillo encontrándose con una pequeña caja azul.

Olvido devolvérsela a Eren.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—Vamos a tu casa— sugiere el castaño pasando la mano por la delicada cintura del mayor.

—Mocoso, suéltame.

—Tengo diecisiete, solo dos años menos— dice hundiendo la boca sobre el hombro de Levi— ¿me escondes algo? Que es ¿Fotos porno?

—Lo único que escondo son tus fotos— responde el pelinegro dejándose llevar por las pequeñas mordidas del menor— Isabel salió para una consulta, estaremos solos.

—Deja de provocarme.

Llegaron a la casa de Levi, era pequeña pero acogedora, todo estaba limpio y ordenado allí dentro.

—Esto es a lo que yo llamo un hogar— suspiro Eren sentándose sobre el sofá más suave del mundo— Si quieres puedes sentarte sobre mí, quedare satisfecho con eso.

Hace dos años atrás hubiera recibido un golpe, pero ahora era diferente. Levi le lanzó un libro trayendo sobre las manos una bandeja con comida. Se acomodó sobre las piernas del menor, encendió la televisión y apoyo la nuca en la clavícula del castaño.

Lo amaba.

Realmente amaba a ese chico de ojos verdes.

Tanto como para entregarse a él sin necesidad de ocultar sus sentimientos.

— ¿Haces esto a propósito?— preguntó Eren con la voz un poco ronca.

— ¿uh?

—Quédate quieto, no te muevas tanto.

Levi volvió a frotarse en la entrepierna del ojiverde, arrancándole un leve gemido.

Este acerco sus labios con ansias de jugar con la lengua del pelinegro. Unieron sus bocas mordiéndose los labios de vez en cuando, la calidez del interior húmedo con sabor a menta de Levi lo volvía loco.

Levi se separó de él agachándose hacia adelante.

—No— negó Eren alejando los miles de pensamientos impuros que le venían a la mente.

—Espere toda la semana para que te atrevas a tocarme— dijo el azabache apartando la mirada del castaño— cuando te enteraste que era un "Own-G5" dejamos de tener relaciones. ¿Acaso te doy asco?

Eren se sintió culpable, rápidamente trato de excusarse.

—Me deje llevar por la sorpresa— respondió. —Algún día nos casaremos. Te lo prometo. Se lo diré a mis padres, dejaremos de salir a escondidas.

—Hablas de un futuro... ¿juntos?— el gesto de asombro del pelinegro lo sorprendió mucho.

—Jet'aime— dijo Eren apresando su cintura.

—Como aprendiste eso, suéltame a hora mismo Eren Jaeger.

—Esto no es nada comparado a lo que ya hemos hecho.

— ¿Enserio?—Levi levantó las caderas ofreciéndose abiertamente al castaño— que esperas señor "esto no es nada"

El castaño se bajó los pantalones con una sonrisa en el rostro, rápidamente busco algo entre sus cosas.

—Necesito protección, ya sabes...—se sonrojo —podrías embarazarte.

— ¿Eso importa?— el ligero rubor sobre las pálidas mejillas de su amado lo hizo desistir por completo.

—Sube el volumen— le dijo a Levi —o los vecinos creerán que estamos matando a alguien.

—Tú eres el que grita más fuerte.

—La razón es otra cosa— con una mano acarició la mejilla del pelinegro y con la otra recorrió toda la extensión de sus muslos. — Quiero hacer una familia contigo, ahora mismo.

Levi apretó los labios al sentirlo dentro.

En ese momento no había pensado en las consecuencias de dejar la puerta sin seguro.

La mente se le nublo por completo cuando los suaves movimientos de Eren se convirtieron en embestidas cada vez más fuertes.

En ese momento solo quiso sentir la calidez del ojiverde en su interior.

—Te amo— gimió Eren dándole la vuelta para poder mirar su rostro sonrojado.

—Yo también...te amo— susurro Levi llenándose de placer.

En ese momento nunca supieron que aquellas serían las últimas palabras de despedida para ambos.

Porque de haberlo sabido, Eren nunca hubiera permitido olvidar esa preciada caja azul con los dos anillos dentro.

O por lo menos no haberla perdido dentro de la mochila de su mejor amigo.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Mis tres amores**

_¿Cómo olvidar a quien te ha dado tanto para recordar? _

* * *

**No se cómo quedo, voy a editarlo para arreglar algunos fallos ortográficos. Tengo mucho trabajo y por eso no pude hacerlo hoy.**

**Espero que les guste.**


	2. Mis tres amores

**Gracias por todos sus lindos review y sus sugerencias. **

**Me gusta que me ayuden. **

**Sé que la sinopsis no tiene nada que ver con el primer capítulo pero con el tiempo lo entenderán. Aunque el Levi hormonal que esperan estará lejos de Eren T_T**

**No me odien, así paso.**

**Tal vez en los capítulos que hablen sobre el pasado la adrenalina suba un poco, no prometo nada. **

**Si, verán que la actitud de Levi cambio un poquito, al igual que su apariencia. **

***ríe con malicia* lo más seguro es que todas pensaran lo mismo, NO, aquí no habrá un Levi hormonal y tierno siendo cuidado por un Eren bien seme y futuro padre, esta es la pareja principal de la historia pero quizá eso solo se vea al final.**

**-le caen rayos-**

**Repetí eso dos veces, pero es importante.**

* * *

**NOTA:**

**Si, paso las escenas rápidamente. Por eso las divido con esta sensual mariposa que ven acá Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ y las menos importantes las divido con estos tres puntitos que se aman mucho ...**

**Así es como un cambio de escena rápido y otro cambio de escena corto. Si lo detallo mucho entonces seria largo y rellenado.**

**XD**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime**

**TIPO: Romance/drama/Mpreg/Ereri/hurt-comfort/AU**

**PAREJAS: MikexIrvin/FarlanxLevi/MikasaxAnnie/ErenxLevi (PRINCIPAL)/FarlanxArmin (?)**

**Fic para el evento "RIVAILLE UKE" en Facebook**

* * *

A sus oídos llegaron las armoniosas notas de un piano, esa melodía con la que siempre se inicia una boda.

Flores blancas adornaban el recinto. Flores blancas hechas a mano.

Todos los invitados cruzaron los dedos al ver entrar esa cabellera negra cubierta por un velo. Sobre el altar Eren sonreía nerviosamente, como si no hubiera un mañana.

En un rincón, la prensa y otros curiosos se asomaban por la puerta intentando captar cualquier señal fuera de lo normal. Grisha mandó a toda una unidad de guardias para custodiar la entrada. Ningún intruso debía corromper la magnífica tarde.

La persona vestida de blanco y el castaño recitaron los votos.

Eren tomo esa pálida mano apretándola con ternura.

Eren le puso el anillo en el dedo.

Eren levanto el largo velo de seda que cubría aquel rostro y se inclinó para besar esos rosados labios.

Hasta ahí, todo iba bien.

Esa era la boda que siempre le describía a Levi, la boda perfecta. Incluso un grupo de flores favoritas del pelinegro estaban adornando la entrada.

Levi sería feliz, su sueño por fin se estaba cumpliendo.

Pero no.

Él estaba afuera, parado en un rincón sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

Viendo como Eren se casaba con esa chica de bufanda roja.

Observando esos labios ajenos sobre los de su mocoso.

Aferrándose al marco de la puerta para no caer y llamar la atención de la gente.

"_esto no es nada_" susurro para sí mismo "_esto no significa nada_". Se tocó el vientre "_prometo cuidarlo Eren, lo cuidare con mi vida_."

.

**...CINCO AÑOS DESPUES...**

**.**

Su despertador sonó antes de hora, estiró la mano tratando de apagarlo, entonces sintió un suave peso sobre su pecho. Más arriba otros dos bultos dormitaban despreocupadamente.

—Mama despertó— bostezo la niña de cabellos castaño, jalando de entre las sábanas a su hermano que tenía el cabello rubio ceniza, atado en una pequeña coleta.

Ambos eran mellizos.

—Todavía tengo sueño— lloriqueo el niño quien parecía ser el hermano mayor— no molestes Petra. Mama Levi se enojara contigo.

El pelinegro se levantó de un salto.

— ¿Porque están aquí?— preguntó, sacando al menor de ellos desde el fondo de la cama. —Les dije que no deben salir de su cuarto, Erd todavía sigue resfriado.

—Buenos días mama Levi— contestaron al unísono los dos mellizos.

El pequeño castaño. al que Levi intentaba levantar de las cobijas entreabrió los ojos esmeraldas lloriqueando un poco.

—Demi se despertó— menciono Erd arrastrándose para abrazar al pelinegro.

—Vayan a asearse— ordeno Levi, bajándolos de la cama— el primero en terminar recibirá un abrazo.

—Quiero quedarme un poco más— Demi hizo un puchero ocultando su blanca carita entre las manos del mayor.

—Te quedaras sin tu abrazo.

—Pero Petra es más rápida que yo, incluso Erd podría ganarme.

Era verdad, Demi era un año menor que sus hermanos. Incluso los vecinos murmuraban cosas raras sobre la pequeña familia.

Demi podía fruncir el ceño como Levi e incluso parecerse a el cuando se enojaba, claro, exceptuando tres cosas.

El cabello castaño.

Los ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes.

Y esa carita tan tierna que derretiría hasta el corazón más frio del mundo. Esa carita que muchas veces era idéntica a la de su padre, un Eren en miniatura.

—Aun así siempre serás mi Darling— dijo el pelinegro dándole un beso en la frente.

— ¿Por qué soy diferente a mis hermanos?— balbuceo el castaño mirándolo fijamente.

—Explícate.

—Auruo nos dijo que no eras nuestra mama. Entonces me pidieron que te lo preguntara.

Levi se quedó callado recordando algunas cosas de hace años.

"_Ya no soy un niño, estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por mi bebe...y por mis otros dos hijos"_

"_Son tus sobrinos, llévalos a un orfanato ¡Y termina con el otro problema de una vez por todas!"_

"_Se lo prometí a Isabel, de ahora en adelante también son mis hijos y nada de lo que digas cambiara ese hecho."_

—¿Eso les dijo?— el pelinegro se tocó la frente— podría ser cierto, pero sabes Darling. Ustedes son mis amores, mis tres lindos niños.

Vio como Demi sonreía con alegría saltando de la cama para ir a contrales la respuesta a sus dos hermanos mayores.

Levi se dirigió al baño, abrió la ducha conectándola con el agua caliente. Uno a uno sus malos pensamientos se fueron borrando conforme esa lluvia templada le caía por la espalda. Debajo de su abdomen toco con cuidado la casi invisible cicatriz con forma de media luna que tenía.

Salió con calma secándose el cuerpo con una toalla mediana. Lo primero que hizo fue ordenar su cuarto e ir a la habitación de los niños.

Peino el cabello de Petra, luego el de Erd ¿Cómo no le cortaba el cabello hasta ahora? Mentalmente tomo nota de ir a la peluquería esta misma tarde.

Se tocó el cabello.

También necesitaba un corte. Tal vez uno al estilo militar de antes, tal vez solo era nostalgia.

Depositó el peine sobre la cómoda para arreglar los botones de la camisa de su Demi, cogió la cinta roja de uno de los cajones para atarla en el pelo de Petra.

Ella le puso un prendedor rosa en cabello.

Levi sonrió.

Desde pequeños les había enseñado a decirle mamá. Dentro del mundo eso era habitual, para alguien como él, con ese gen. Ante los ojos del mundo siempre seria la madre de esos niños.

Una familia sin padre.

"_Tendremos nuestra propia cama Levi_" la voz de Eren resonó en su cabeza, borrando por completo la alegría de su rostro. "_Será una de esas, con cortinas rojas y encaje blanco. Cada mañana nos despertaremos con un beso y..."_

—Hey, mamá canguro ¿en qué estás pensando?— dijo Farlan apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente al pelinegro fue decirle un insulto. No, no podía. Los niños estaban ahí.

—¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?— se limitó a decir.

—Es mi día libre. Vamos al cine a ver una buena película.

—Tengo trabajo— gruño Levi señalándoles a los niños que bajaran. — No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces.

—¿Qué es una idiotez mama?— pregunto Erd

—Les traje el desayuno— dijo Farlan para distraer al pequeño. —Baja con tus hermanos.

—Es una palabra mala ¿verdad mamá?

—Si Erd.

—Entendido, nunca volveré a escucharla o repetirla— grito Erd.

—Eres un buen chico— lo felicitó, palmeándole la cabeza con ternura.

Demi corrió desde el pasillo.

— ¿Y yo mamá?— reprochó el pequeño.

—Eres un encanto Darling. — Miro a la castaña oculta detrás de su hermano— tú también Petra. Los tres son mis únicos amores.

Los atrajo bajo sus brazos abrazándolos dulcemente.

—Deja de hacer eso— se quejó Farlan, cubriéndose la boca para no reír. —Es tétrico.

El pelinegro recuperó su expresión asesina aprovechando que los niños estaban abrazándolo. El castaño de ojos avellanados no pudo esconder la mirada, rápidamente busco una excusa antes de que esos ojos grises le sacaran las entrañas.

—Eres un tempano de hielo con las personas, pero con tus hijos te conviertes en una barra de azúcar con fiebre.

—Tsch...Tío Farlan los llevara a la escuela— anunció con malicia— vamos al comedor antes de que se escape.

—Nunca me ofrecí a nada— se excusó siguiéndolos por el pasillo.

Levi ayudo a Demi para subir a su silla.

—Te preparó la comida cada maldito día Farlan. Me debes una.

Farlan sonrió con esa mirada felina que a veces solía tener.

—Me intoxicaste tres veces antes de aprender a cocinar— abrazo al pelinegro por la cintura aprovechando la distracción de los niños .— Ahora que lo haces bien no tengo de que quejarme, además te vez sexy con ese prendedor.

Mierda, había olvidado sacárselo.

—Suéltame— dijo el pelinegro siendo acallado por los labios del castaño estrechándose contra los suyos.

Levi lo aparto con las manos.

—Es asqueroso— su boca se torció en una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Gracias— sonrió Farlan acariciándole una mejilla.

El azabache se limpió la boca con fuerza. ¿Porque no podía simplemente mandarlo al otro lado del país de un solo golpe? Claro, el infeliz era abogado. Gracias a él obtuvo la custodia legal de los niños, y pudo cambiarles el apellido para que no lo encontraran nunca más.

Para que esa familia no se los quitara nunca.

—Tráelos a casa luego de la escuela— dijo Levi mientras preparaba cajas de comida para cada uno.—Hasta entonces cuidaras a Darling tu solo. Asegúrate de no perderlo de vista ni un solo momento—. Se sentó sobre una de las sillas.—Los amigos de Erd vendrán a casa, cuídalos. No dejes que se lastimen. Petra es muy sensible, ya lo sabes. No quiero que nadie la moleste.

Termino de dar unas instrucciones más y le paso un plato con tostadas.

—¿Es una orden?— pregunto Farlan.

—Un beso lo vale ¿no lo crees?

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Eren llevaba despierto una hora cuando Mikasa comenzó a levantarse de la cama. No había dormido nada durante toda la noche. El y su padre tuvieron una discusión como cada día.

No quería hijos, no podían obligarlo a tener hijos.

Se levantó con molestia mirando a su esposa con el camisón semicaído.

—¿Cuánto bebiste ayer?—le pregunto.

—Todo el vino de la mesa—contesto ella acurrucándose a un lado.

Unos sirvientes entraron trayéndoles el desayuno.

—Pueden irse— ordenó Eren destapando la bandeja de plata. Panes, mermelada y frutas adornaban varios platos.

—Tengamos una cita— sugirió la pelinegra— papá continua molesto contigo.

—Es una buena idea, no me gusta esta casa.

—Es nuestra casa.

—Extraño mi hogar.

Mikasa entendió la indirecta.

—Fue culpa de esa persona — susurro dirigiéndose al baño antes de escuchar los reproches del castaño.

.**_.._**

**_._**

Eren detuvo el auto cerca de la entrada del cine.

— ¿A qué hora vengo por ti?— le pregunto a la pelinegra.

—Cinco menos cuarto— dijo ella, cubriéndose el rostro con un sombreo y unas gafas— llévate el auto, recuerda pasar desapercibido.

—Diviértete.

—Lo hare.

Eren condujo unos metros más, por el retrovisor pudo ver a la rubia de ojos celestes apareciendo detrás de su esposa.

—Diviértanse— susurro acelerando a fondo para no captar la escena de dos mujeres besándose.

Aunque él no podía decir nada al respecto.

Porque aún continuaban gustándole los hombres.

Porque aún seguía amando a su Levi.

Y el futuro destrozado que habría tenido junto a él.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Lo que es el destino.**

_Se separaron. __Él tomo el camino de la derecha. El otro se fue por la izquierda. __Pero se olvidaron de algo..._

_El mundo siempre fue redondo._

* * *

**-lo acabe por fin- tengo otro fic Ereri pero no lo actualice hasta ahora. T_T se perdió el borrador.**

**Al menos pude terminar este. **

**Desde ahora subiré los capítulos más rápido porque sé que no se entiende casi anda.**

**(Supongo)**

**Como ya dije Levi sigue siendo ese uke sensual y tierno de siempre. Con carácter y todo. **

**Gracias por leerme.**


	3. Lo que es el destino

**Holi, (siempre quise decir holi)estoy aquí de nuevo luego de mucho retraso. Lo bueno, excelente y súper kawai es que ya acabe con este fic. Solo me faltan algunos detallitos en borrador y lo transcribo todo. **

**Claro si no es que antes la historia no da un vuelco o sucede algo monumental que me haga cambiar de opinión.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime**

**TIPO: Romance/drama/Mpreg/Ereri/hurt-comfort/AU**

**PAREJAS: MikexIrvin/FarlanxLevi/MikasaxAnnie/ErenxLevi (PRINCIPAL)/FarlanxArmin (?)**

**Fic para el evento "RIVAILLE UKE" en Facebook**

* * *

Todo el día sigue igual al de hoy, el ojimiel comienza a trabajar como un burro de carga una vez más, cuidar a tres niños era una responsabilidad demasiado grande para alguien como su respetable persona.

Aun así lo haría y lo seguirá haciendo toda la vida si fuera necesario solo para estar con su querido pelinegro, para casarse con él y hacer de todo con él, un par de hijos más no estaría tan mal.

En verdad Farlan se había enamorado y no permitiría que nadie en este mundo se atreviera a volver a hacerle daño a Levi, nunca más.

—¿Estás cansado Demi? —preguntó al pequeño castaño que dormitaba sobre su espalda

—No tío, —Demi hizo un puchero sollozante capaz de romper al corazón más duro, pero no el de Farlan— yo también soy grande. Quiero ir a jugar.

—Cuando cumplas cinco años podrá venir con tus hermanos, ahora no.

—Mamá me dijo que soy grande.

—Te mintió — Farlan lo bajo al suelo con una sonrisa divertida en la boca— en realidad no te mintió, solo no quizo decir esas palabras. Te quedaras conmigo esta tarde. Ahora ve a despedirte de Petra y Erd yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos aquí con Nanaba.

El pequeño se alejó hasta el patio de juegos donde Erd sostenía una seria discusión con algunos niños. Auruo y Gunter, los más allegados amigos a sus hermanos. Demi fue acercándose sin hacer ruido, dentro de la casita de juguete, Petra no dejaba de imponer su voluntad a todos.

—Tenemos que buscar a alguien para mamá —dijo ella con orgullo— quiero que esa persona sea grande y fuerte, capaz de defenderla. Un príncipe estaría bien.

—Tío Farlan está bien —anuncio Erd —es bueno con nosotros y le gusta mamá.

—Pero es tu tío –menciono Gunter— creí que eran hermanos.

—Tu madre siempre ahuyenta a todas las personas que buscamos para él, ni siquiera la tía Hanji logra ayudarnos —bufo Auruo en un gesto sarcásticamente molesto— nadie quiere a una persona así.

—¡No es cierto, no lo es! —Protestó Petra, provocando que Auruo se mordiera la lengua por el susto— ¡todos deben amar a mamá Levi! es el mejor del mundo.

—Basta —ordenó Erd a quien todos respetaban por ser el mayor— dejen de pelear.

De pronto una vocecita interrumpió la "importante" reunión.

—Yo no quiero un papá —lloriqueo el ojiverde.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Erd— ¿Dónde está Tío Farlan?

—¡Yo no quiero un papá! —Grito esta vez, apretando los puños con fuerza — ¡nadie merece quedarse con mamá!

—Cálmate Demi —le dijo Petra acercándose con cuidado, pero el ojiverde hizo caso omiso a la sugerencia. Dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida del jardín infantil y corrió hacia la calle.

Rápidamente, Erd llamo a Farlan este se enteró de lo sucedido en un mal momento. Sin saber que hacer llamo a Hanji para que distrajera a Levi, solo hasta encontrar a su pequeño Darling o de lo contrario el pelinegro nunca lo perdonaría.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Cerca del centro comercial se halla el centro terapéutico más famoso del país; la directora, experta psicóloga en toda la rama médica, Hanji Zoe está orgullosa de su trabajo y obviamente del trabajo de su secretario quien atiende las cosas más serias o urgentes e su nombre.

Levi Rivaille, su querido amigo de la infancia y su máximo socio quien además mantiene un orden muy estricto en su establecimiento.

—¿Lo viste? ¿Qué te dijo? —interrogo ella luego de recibir una llamada algo extraña.

—Volvió a disculparse —respondió el pelinegro.

—Al parecer él está con Mike. Son tan unidos, pero Irvin no olvidara ese suceso tan fácilmente, aprovecha ahora y pídele un buen favor.

—No me interesa.

—Tomate el día libre —dijo Hanji tratando de no darle gran importancia al asunto— puedes ir a entrenar, los chicos están ansiosos por verte.

—Quizá.

—Bien. Hasta pronto —la castaña lo saco de su oficina prontamente—. Te veo mañana.

Levi no respondió, salió del lugar si mucho ánimo, afuera lo esperaba el mismo pelinegro gigante de siempre.

—Hola Levi, cuanto tiempo —saludo el más grande

—Cállate y vámonos Bertholdt.

—Sí.

Llegaron a la casa de karate, propiedad de Keith su entrenador favorito. El pelinegro fue directo a los vestidores, al volverse e u espejo vio que su figura algo pequeña ahora estaba completamente compacta. No importaba, apenas entrara a la lona se convertiría en una máquina de matar imparable. Y uno de los nuevos fue el primero en comprobarlo al caer al suelo retorciéndose como una lombriz sin tierra sobre el duro suelo.

Unos voluntarios más y Levi volvió al vestidor para cambiarse. Quería sorprender a sus niños, y a Farlan, con una cena diferente. Podría ir al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta.

Se puso la camisa blanca de mangas largas y los jeans oscuros de siempre.

Compraría además un nuevo vestido para Petra, últimamente las madres de la guardería trataban de vestir mejor a sus niñas, así que no sería problema demostrarles que la suya era bonita con cualquier tipo de ropa.

Saco el delantal rosa que Erd le había guardado en su bolsón, dudo unos instantes y se lo puso.

Extrañaba a sus niños, tal vez luego de las compras los iría a recoger para salir en familia. Y no gastaría mucho dinero, le pediría a Farlan que los llevara al cine, de todas formas a un abogado como el ojimiel que prácticamente podría nadar en dinero no le afectaría gastar demás en sus niños.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Levi salió directamente al centro comercial.

La gente bullía como agua por todas partes.

Por eso odiaba salir.

La mayoría de ellos lo conocían muy bien, pero pocos sabían algo sobre su pasado. Eso era bueno, así esas personas nunca lo encontrarían.

Entro al sector de juguetes en espera de ver algo interesante, no había nada. Iba a salir pero entonces algo le llamó la atención.

Un niño pequeño, demasiado parecido a su Demi, hablaba alegremente con una persona de cabellos castaño y...ojos verdes. El mayor le acariciaba la cabeza con la curiosidad marcada en su rostro, y ese niño parecido a su Demi sostenía en sus manos un muñeco que solo vendían por promoción.

Levi se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, algo no andaba bien.

Podría reconocer a su niño entre miles. Efectivamente ese era Demi. ¡¿Ese era su Darling?! Y la persona que le hablaba ¿era?...alguien conocido.

No podría ser cierto.

Levi se detuvo detrás de un cartel que lo cubría completamente, los ojos grises se le abrieron dolorosamente grandes. Ese momento cuando no sabes que hacer y un solo error basta para que todo tu mundo se caiga abajo. Explote completamente y la felicidad medianamente conseguida se convierta en cenizas.

En asquerosas cenizas del pasado.

Eren Jaeger, a quien todavía no olvidaba (y nunca lo haría) en este momento se encontraba frente a él, mirando hacia abajo con su estúpida sonrisa boba, mirando a su propio hijo sin saber que era su hijo.

Por un momento Levi volvió a versea sí mismo en el pasado.

Cargando tres niños, solo, sin ayuda, sin saber qué hacer y huyendo una y otra maldita vez de cierto peligro del cual todavía tenía secuelas.

.*.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.*.

Eren había conducido por horas, encendió la radio del auto deportivo. Tocaban una animada canción que poco a poco se fue volviendo en su contra.

"_Por siempre a tu lado yo estaré,_

_Nunca jamás te dejare ir_

_Pase lo que pase... "_

La música penetro de forma lenta por sus oídos, junto a ella miles de recuerdos colmaron su memoria.

La primera vez que conoció a Levi, la primera vez que recibió un golpe del pelinegro. La primera vez que lo hizo delirara de placer y gemir su nombre como una grabadora atascada, y la peor de todas, el momento cuando Levi termino con él por teléfono.

Sin darle explicaciones.

Desapareciendo por completo de su vida.

Llevándose la mitad de su corazón con él.

Eren freno de golpe, casi golpeándose la cabeza contra el volante que apretaba con fuerza, de un golpe apago la radio dejando caer desde el interior del porta todo una gran cantidad de papeles y la cajita azul que tanto buscó hace años.

Los demás coches expresaron su molestia haciendo sonar el claxon repetidas veces.

A él no le importo nada.

Mentalmente maldijo el semáforo verde que nunca se ponía en rojo.

Maldito tener que vagar como un perro mientras su esposa tenía una cita con Annie.

Maldijo haberse casado, creyendo que mantener un romance fingido sería fácil.

Pero sobre todo, maldijo al coche de patrulla estacionado frente a él.

—¿Señor le sucede algo? —preguntó el oficial, golpeando ligeramente el cristal de su ventana.

¿Señor? A Eren se le tensaron los nervios, ¿Acaso tenía el puto anillo pegado al cuello? Claro era su culpa el haber cedido tan fácilmente a ese matrimonio arreglado.

Miro detenidamente la caja azul con los dos anillos nunca usados. Otra vez el recuerdo de Levi lo golpeo como un combo doble de navidad.

Era su culpa.

Por no limpiar tan bien como cierto azabache.

Por no comprarse un auto nuevo.

Por no quedarse dentro del cine.

Por no haber tenido un poco de coraje para decirle a Levi que lo amaba y que lo retendría a su lado costara lo que costara.

—Señor —repitió el oficial— ¿Le sucede algo?

—Nada —susurro Eren, emprendiendo la marcha del vehículo casi de inmediato.

"_Déjalo ir Eren_" le había dicho Armin aquella vez "_Al menos no es infeliz, es libre_"

—Ahora es libre —se repitio a sí mismo— me encapriche con él, eso no fue amor —detuvo el auto para salir a caminar un momento— es libre de mí, y ahora es mi turno.

Ya era hora de salir de la burbuja del recuerdo.

Eren se detuvo dentro el centro comercial cerca de la sección de juguetes.

De ahora en adelante pensaría más en sí mismo.

Gastaría todo su dinero, de todas formas era su herencia.

Se volvería hetero.

Viajaría por el mundo. América, Alemania, Francia...no, Francia no.

De repente algo duro choco contra él, una pequeña figura reboto al suelo.

Eren miro hacia abajo y palideció, ese niño debía tener unos cuatro o cinco años.

Piel canela pero clara.

Ojos verdes.

Cabello castaño.

Tenía a su clon en frente de sus ojos, un pequeño clon claro pero el parecido era simplemente increíble.

—Lo...lo siento —balbuceo el pequeño, aun con lágrimas reciente en el rostro— me perdí.

Comenzó sollozar.

—No llores, toma esto —Eren le alcanzo un muñeco chibi titán de uno de los estantes, podría pagarlo después— ¿cómo te llamas pequeño?

—Me llamo Demi —pronuncio con dificultad recibiendo el regalo con timidez— pero mi mamá me dice Darling —dijo sin saber la razón por la cual el mayor le agradaba tanto.

—¿Cómo te perdiste?

Demi estuvo a punto de explicarle todo, entonces una mano lo sujeto por detrás.

Eren y el intruso de ojos felinos se miraron desafiantes.

—Nos diste un gran susto Demi —Farlan regaño al pequeño, dejando de mirar a Eren— si tu madre se entra de esto va a matarme —lo cargo en brazos— ¿te encuentras bien?

—Lo encontré solo —dijo Eren.

—Gracias —susurró Farlan titubeado un poco antes de presentarse— mi nombre es Farlan Church. Abogado.

—Yo soy Eren Jaeger ¿tengo que decir mi profesión?

—Se quién eres —_lo sé perfectamente_— el nombre de tu familia es conocida mundialmente.

—Supongo que es familiar del niño —Eren sonrió con nerviosismo— es idéntico a mí, demasiado en realidad. Creí que me desmayaría.

El pequeño abrazo su nuevo muñeco, por alguna razón le urgía aclarar quién era Farlan.

—Él es mí...

Iba a decir tío pero el ojimiel lo interrumpió.

—Soy su padre —gruño Farlan sin muchas muestras de cortesía— de nuevo gracias por encontrarlo, señor Jaeger.

Farlan dio media vuelta y dejo solo a un sorprendido Eren por la actitud tan fría que tuvo para con él.

Como si lo odiara.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Recuerdos amargos.**

_Hoy te extraño más que nunca y no estás aquí. Necesitaba tenerte a mi lado pero nunca viniste por mí_.

* * *

**Gracias por su paciencia.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto. –cruza los dedos- es una promesa (?)**

**Nada de eso, actualizare este domingo.**

**Hasta entonces.**


	4. Recuerdos Amargos

**Actualice en la semana esta vez. Los dos siguientes capítulos también serán grandes flashback (espero no les moleste eso) con gran importancia.**

**Antes quisiera aclarar algunas cosas.**

**Levi solo tiene un hijo con Eren, ese es Demi. **

**Darling significa "cariño" en inglés.**

**Petra y Erd son los sobrinos de Levi, hijos de Isabel, (fallecida).**

**Auruo y Gunter son simples amigos de estos niños.**

**Aclaro esto porque leí los review y creo que alguna de ustedes se confundió y creyó que "todos" eran hijos de Levi **

–**eso casi me mata de la risa- **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime**

**TIPO: Romance/drama/Mpreg/Ereri/hurt-comfort/AU**

**PAREJAS: MikexIrvin/FarlanxLevi/MikasaxAnnie/ErenxLevi (PRINCIPAL)/FarlanxArmin (?)**

**Fic para el evento "RIVAILLE UKE" en facebook**

* * *

**.**

El castaño se quedó viendo como su pequeño clon se iba con su supuesto padre, segundo después Farlan se perdió entre la multitud del centro comercial.

—Tío eres un mentiroso —empezó a discutir el menor todavía recargado el hombro del ojimiel— fuiste muy malo con Eren.

—Levi estará muy molesto contigo —amenazo Farlan fingiendo enojo— no le diremos nada al respecto pero jamás vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre ¿deacuerdo?

—Lo siento —se disculpó Demi abrazando por el cuello al mayor— nunca lo hare, te lo prometo.

—Deacuerdo.

Caminaron unos metros más y Farlan sintió como el cuerpo del pequeño adquiría más peso. Se había quedado dormido.

El mayor se detuvo a lado de un cartel mediano donde una persona estaba inclinada.

—No te preocupes —dijo Farlan— ese idiota de Eren ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—¿Cómo esta Demi?

—Se quedó dormido.

Levi lanzo un suspiro profundo, lleno de tranquilidad. Entonces una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Preguntó el ojimiel— ¿Te arrepientes por haberte quedado conmigo?

Le ordeno que se levantara. Levi obedeció sin decir nada.

—Escúchame. No sé lo que estas pensado, nunca lo sabré —los ojos de Farlan brillaron preocupadamente— pero cuando abrí la puerta de tu apartamento, aquella vez...supe que debía protegerte a cualquier precio.

—Me salvaste la vida —aclaró el azabache.

—Olvidemos esto, vamos a casa —Farlan apretó la mano del pelinegro con la suya, encaminándose por el pasillo— regañaremos a los niños y luego te ayudare a cocinar. Me gustaría pasar la noche contigo, no te preocupes yo dormiré en el sofá.

—Detente —Levi se soltó con brusquedad— aclaremos que mierda te pasa ¿quieres?

—Te doy tres días —dijo Farlan, pasándoles la mano por la cintura para poder abrazarlo mejor— necesito que recuerdes lo que paso hace cinco años, —le dio un beso en la frente al más bajo—, necesito que termines con esas estúpidas citas que te consiguió Hanji y me respondas una pregunta.

—Lo hago por los niños —le dijo Levi, un poco enojado por las continuas miradas de las personas que pasaban.

—Te pusiste pálido cuando viste a tu mocoso.

—Deacuerdo, soy consciente de la enorme deuda que te debo —Levi volvió a caminar insinuándole a Farlan que hiciera lo mismo— intentar sentir algo por ti es difícil. No soy una máquina.

—Pero pareces un robot — se burló Farlan— no te sientas avergonzado de la gente, esto es completamente normal. Nadie va a tiranos piedras o algo por el estilo.

—Idiota.

Llegaron a casa temprano, Levi acostó a Demi y antes de salir se fijó en el muñeco que su hijo apresaba entre sus brazos.

—Eren... —susurro con una voz casi imperceptible—...te pedí que volvieras Eren...te lo pedí.

Se inclinó para acariciar los cabellos de su hijo, en verdad eran idénticos a los de su padre.

_"Tienes una hora para alejarte de mi hijo, una hora para escapar o ya no podré detenerlos_" la voz del padre de Eren resonó en su cabeza tal y como la escucho ese día.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Si tuviera que describir aquella época, Levi la recordaría como algo amargo.

La misma tarde del inicio de su desgracia, conoció al amigo de Eren, esa había sido una gran señal que alguien tan cauteloso como el no pudo percibir.

Semanas después Eren dejo de llamarle, entonces recibió una visita bastante extraña.

Lo condujeron a la mansión Jaeger contra su voluntad, tenía que haberlo intuido entonces, pero la verdad el amor lo tenía cegado.

Nunca iba a olvidar la fría sala de espera, ni tampoco las miradas acusatorias de aquel hombre de cabello café oscuro. Mucho menos a la mujer que le aventó esas fotos y comenzaba a gritar fuera de sí.

—¡Mi Eren siempre fue un chico inocente! —le había gritado la famosa Carla Jaeger— ¡No es justo que por tu culpa nuestra reputación caiga al suelo!

Levi tomo las fotos entre las manos, con los ojos abiertos repaso una a una las imágenes donde se Eren y él se encontraban en escenas algo comprometedoras.

—Cálmate cariño —la tranquilizo Grisha— este muchacho no podría quitarnos a Eren.

—Estoy saliendo con el —afirmo el pelinegro depositando una a una las fotos sobre el inmenso escritorio donde Grisha se encontraba sentado— nunca tuve la intención de dañarlo y no veo porque su reputación caería por los suelos.

—No entiendes —dijo Carla— él ya tiene una vida arreglada desde que nació.

—¿Eso es lo que Eren desea? —preguntó Levi.

—Él no podría distinguir lo que le conviene o no —interrumpió Grisha— todavía no ha madurado lo suficiente para distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo. —Señalo la ventana del despacho—. Todo esto le pertenecerá algún día, se casara con la hija de los Ackerman y así nuestra compañía estará más sólida que antes. No necesitamos ninguna interrupción a ese plan, es lo que su madre y yo soñamos siempre.

—Deberían llamarlo —insistió el pelinegro— me gustaría escuchar si esta deacuerdo con todo esto...

—Lo enviamos a Canadá.

—Tenían miedo de escuchar la verdad ¿no es así? —Levi los reto con la mirada— el hecho de que su hijo se haya enamorado de alguien como yo no les agrada.

—La madre de Mikasa ya hablo con ellos dos. Todo ha sido arreglado.

—Entonces aparecieron esas fotos. ¿Me pregunto cómo resolverán el problema? ¿Van a matarme?

Grisha se mostró molesto por el sarcasmo del azabache. Tomo el teléfono del escritorio y marco un número.

—Hola, Armin. Soy el padre de Eren —aclaro.

—_Hola señor ya casi llegamos al puerto_.

—Si bueno...podrías decirme lo que mi hijo te encargo —Grisha activo el altavoz y las palabras de Armin hicieron eco por toda la habitación.

—¿_eh? Vera...Eren me entrego una caja con dos anillos de matrimonio dentro. Mikasa estar muy feliz, escuche que esta boche le pedirá matrimonio y quiere que todos los reporteros sean invitados._

—Gracias Armin. Pásame con el ahora.

—_Enseguida señor._

Levi nunca olvidaría ese momento, más que todo cuando la madre de Eren le pidió que llamara a su hijo desde otro teléfono. El pelinegro noto un ligero temblor en sus dedos al marcar las teclas, aun así tenía que arriesgarse, dejo el móvil sobre el escritorio y activo el altavoz.

_—Hola Levi. Lo siento en verdad. Mis padres me trajeron de repente —las voces de dos muchachas conversando alegremente se escuchaban de fondo— ¿Quieres que envié a alguien por ti?_

—No es necesario Eren —dijo el pelinegro consiente de que cada palabra seria escuchada por los padres del castaño.

—_Si lo es_ —Eren se escuchó molesto— _acabo de hablar con Mikasa, ella me sugirió una cosa importante para poder cumplir mi promesa ¿recuerdas?_

—Si Eren lo recuerdo.

_—Te explicare todo cuando llegues. Conocerás a su "amiga", no puedo decirte más por teléfono. Es priva_do.

—Si...

—_Espera, tengo otra llamada_ —Eren dijo algo en voz baja y alguien se disculpó con el—. _Es mi padre, no vayas a colgar Levi_.

El pelinegro le dijo que si y fijo la vista en Grisha quien ahora volvía a ponerse al auricular al oído.

—Hola hijo, acabo de enterarme de una noticia bastante interesante.

—_Hablas sobre la visita de la señora Ackerman ¿cierto?_ —la voz de Eren se escuchaba fuerte y clara.

—Sí. Escuche que planeas casarte.

—_Algo así. Ella siempre fue como una hermana para mí, la estimo mucho y sé que algún día me enamorare. Claro también recibí la oferta de la familia Arlet, pero Armin es solo mi amigo. Ayer te envió un sobre extraño, no me dijiste lo que contenía._

—Solo eran fotos hijo, cosas sin importancia.

—_Prepara una gran boda cuando lleguemos. Mikasa se merece lo mejor, luego de casarnos planeamos vivir uno o dos años fuera del pa_ís.

—Se lo diré a tu madre. Ella se pondrá feliz.

—_Bueno papá, ya tengo que cortar._

—Adiós hijo, cuida a nuestra futura nuera.

—_Adiós papa_ —Eren colgó sin saber que Levi estaba escuchando toda la conversación, levanto el móvil en espera y escucho la voz de su amado otra vez—_ Hola, cariño, ya volví._

—No me gusta que me llames así Eren.

—_Lo sé. Pero es divertido._

—Debo decirte algo —ven por mi Eren, necesito tenerte a mi lado— es importante.

_—...te escucho_.

"**No me creas Eren, no lo hagas y yo confiare en ti**"

—Terminamos.

Hubo un silencio en la línea, del otro lado el castaño no acertaba a creer lo que había escuchado. En cambio, Levi ya había escuchado suficiente.

_—¿Te sientes mal_? —la voz de Eren temblaba claramente— _No, no es eso. ¿Debo venir por ti_?

—Terminamos ¿No lo entiendes?

—_P...pero._

Levi corto la llamada antes de escuchar la voz rota del castaño.

—¿Satisfechos? —dijo.

—Apaga tu teléfono —sugirió Carla— mi hijo suele ser muy testarudo.

—Eren podría luchar contra todo pero nunca contra su familia, algún día se enterara. Entonces me gustaría ver lo que hacen.

El móvil de Levi volvió a sonar con fuerza, pero no era ninguna llamada de Eren.

—Levi, ven pronto —la voz de su vecino— Isabel fue al hospital hace horas, acaba de dar a luz. Son mellizos, pero ella se puso mal. Ahora unos hombres no dejan que ningún médico la atienda.

Grisha le quito el móvil y corto.

—Deja de mirarme de esa forma, no fui yo —negó el padre de Eren— olvidaste que somos tres Levi, la familia Arlet te seguirá donde vayas, nunca dejaran de perseguirte. Los Ackerman trataran de usar métodos diferentes, la vida de tu hermana corre peligro.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver ¡Déjela fuera de esto! —grito el pelinegro parándose de su asiento.

—Nosotros, los Jaeger te prometemos una sola cosa. Vete, tienes una hora para alejarte de mi hijo, una hora para escapar o ya no podré detenerlos. Pero prometo cerrarte todas las puertas de mi casa, no encontraras refugio alguno en ningún lugar.

Levi se quedó estático en su sitio.

El coste a pagar por un amor prohibido seria siempre demasiado alto.

Demasiado profundo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

**.**

**.**

—La cena esta lista —Farlan entro a la habitación encontrando a Levi dormido junto a Demi— no puedo creerlo. —Se acercó hacia ellos, la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció de inmediato al darse cuenta que unas sutiles lagrimas habían recorrido las pálidas mejillas del pelinegro.

Las seco con el dorso de la mano.

—Me quede dormido —musitó el ojigris revolviéndose un poco para desacunar a Demi de sus brazos— ¿dónde están Petra y Erd?

—Salieron a jugar con los vecinos.

—Llámalos, creo que es hora de cenar.

—Todavía falta media hora y Demi no está despierto —cargo en brazos al azabache a pesar de sus protestas y golpes— tengo que cobrar mi deuda —insistió Farlan— solo dame dos besos más y quedare satisfecho.

—No me jodas Farlan —Levi logro tocar el suelo con los pies— yo no te debo nada.

—Cásate conmigo.

—Quieres morir ¿no es así?

—Hanji vendrá a cenar con nosotros, le diré que deje de enviarte a esas citas.

—No es tu problema.

—Claro que lo es —Farlan lo abrazo por detrás rodeando su cintura con sus brazos— invite a Ymir y a Historia. No las vemos hace tiempo, también debes agradecerles a ellas.

Levi se dejó hacer mientras agradecía mentalmente el regalo de Farlan. Sin esas dos chicas su vida hubiera sido un verdadero infierno.

Pero no dejaría que Farlan se acostara con el solo por eso. Claramente nunca lo admitiría pero en el fondo sabia con precisión que Eren era el único que tenía el derecho a reclamar su cuerpo.

Porque era suyo y siempre lo fue.

Aun cuando la montaña de problemas trato de enterrarlo, todavía conservaba una pequeña prueba d ese amor no correspondido.

Su Darling.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**Recuerdos Salados**

_A mi también me gustaría volver al pasado y cambiar algo. _

* * *

**Sin nada más que decir, el próximo capítulo saldrá el domingo y ya aparecerán los demás personajes: Irvin-Mike.**

**Hasta entonces, gracias por sus review.**


	5. Recuerdos salados

**Empecé a transcribir a las cuatro de la tarde y en un momento inoportuno puse "no guardar", fue gracioso (fue triste en realidad), comencé a reír como lo hizo Kira frente a la tumba de L y casi me salen lágrimas. **

**Pero la perseverancia ayuda...a quien lo pide o algo así.**

**Eso es lo que opino.**

**Luego de volver a transcribirlo todo: Disfruten.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime**

**TIPO: Romance/drama/Mpreg/Ereri/hurt-comfort/AU**

**PAREJAS: ErenxLevi/ MikexIrvin/FarlanxLevi/MikasaxAnnie/FarlanxArmin (?)**

* * *

Con Ymir e Historia como niñeras tendría mucho de que quejarse. Farlan se había ido de viaje por dos días.

Mala situación.

La pequeña Petra ahora estaba acurrucada junto a sus pies, rogándole para que asista a una cita que Hanji había dispuesto para él.

—Mamá, a mí me agrada el señor Smith —lloriqueo la pequeña.

—Y a tu hermano le gusta Bert como padre ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
—Quédate con los dos.

—No son de mi agrado.

—Pero tía Hanji dijo que...

—Ella no es tu tía, es solo una mujer loca que le roba el aire a la gente decente

—¿Es una bruja?

Historia llegó a tiempo para salvar al pelinegro. Se llevó a Petra al patio, donde Ymir les enseñaba a los niños a volar un cometa. Seguidamente volvió a la sala con una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas.

—Eres una buena madre —dijo la rubia— progresaste mucho, nosotras te extrañamos allá en los laboratorios subterráneos.

—Ustedes salvaron mi vida —Levi frunció el ceño— por esa misma razón no me gusta ocupar el papel de "madre". Soy hombre.

La ojiazul tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa para no molestar a su amigo.

—En estos tiempo actuales, un "Own-G5" es bien visto en el papel de buena madre y esposa —le dijo ella ofreciéndole algunas galletas de la bandeja—. La gente ha cambiado su punto de vista, es completamente normal.

—Tanto así que puede usar un vestido de novia a pesar de tener —se burló él.

—Hubo un caso...

—Me mantengo al margen —el azabache tomó una galleta—. Cambia el tema, odio habla de eso.

—Hanji en conto que los niños quieren tener un padre.

—Fue idea de la loca. Ella les metió esa idea a la cabeza —gruño Levi sin darle importancia al asunto— cuando llegamos aquí lo primero que hicieron fue decirle a todos los vecinos solteros que yo era una buena esposa.

—Seria interesante verlo otra vez —Historia escucho el timbre de puerta y dejo de reír—. Enseguida vengo, deja de pensar en eso y comete mi galleta.

Levi chasqueo la lengua con fastidio obedeciendo a la rubia, esa era una costumbre. Entreabrió los labios probando un poco.

Salado.

Le recordó el sabor de sus propias lagrimas cuando tuvo que humillarse frente a todos por haber tenido un amor que nunca estaría a su alcance.

Un amor sin ningún futuro posible.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK (el pasado tiene un sabor salado)**

—_Aquí están las llaves de mi auto —el joven médico le entrego un llavero— ten en cuenta que estoy traicionando a la familia Jaeger solo por hacer esto. Vete._

—_No __entiendo__ nada —__dijo__ Levi. _

_Hace unas horas, Grisha lo había dejado ir luego de obligarlo a terminar con Eren. La enfermera Riko lo hizo pasar por la puerta trasera sin darle más explicaciones. Afuera, toda una unidad de guardias vigilaba la entrada._

—_Toma esto y vete por favor —insistió Hannes, poniendo las llaves dentro de la palma del pelinegro— Nunca entenderás lo que está pasando. Si quieres proteger a tus sobrinos y a tu hijo deberás irte. Ya no la esperes. Isabel acaba de morir._

_Eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada al ojigris. ¿Su hermana había muerto? Pero... ¿De qué bebé hablaba ese médico? Todo era tan confuso en ese entonces._

—_Mientes... —balbuceo Levi— esto es imposible, Eren y yo...nos cuidamos —excepto aquella vez— aun así no puede ser. Y mi hermana...ella..._

—_Cálmate, estas en shock le harías daño a tu bebe_

—_¡No hay ningún bebe! _

—_Le hicieron unas pruebas de sangre hace tres días._

—_Es imposible._

_Levi retrocedió impulsivamente para salir de allí. Afuera se escuchaban los gritos del personal a causa del desastre que estaban ocasionando los hombres de la familia Ackerman. _

_Necesitaba llamar a Eren, contarle su "estado". _

_Quería verlo._

—_Si piensas llamar a tu novio es demasiado tarde —hablo Reiner quien hasta ahora solo permaneció calado en una esquina del cuarto— cortaron todo tipo de comunicación._

—_¿Y si no me vuelven a ver y prometo deshacerme de "esa" cosa? —sugirió el pelinegro con alguna leve esperanza. Aunque desde siempre supo que no tendría ninguna oportunidad— dejaran vivir a Isabel._

—_Ella ya está muerta, y su hijo no es ningún monstruo. Es un ser humano._

—_Además si se enteran que usted está embarazado —el más alto se acercó amenazadoramente— no dudarían en matar a toda tu familia —vio la mueca de odio de parte del pelinegro— o por lo menos lo que queda de ella._

_Muchas veces, para enfrentarse a los retos más duros de la vida. _

_**Solo se necesita coraje**__._

_Y pensar que dentro de mucho tiempo todo lo que ahora nos preocupa no será nada más que una pequeña cicatriz del pasado._

_**Para tener coraje hacía falta tener valor.**_

_Pero muy indiferentemente, conseguir ese valor para lograr su meta sería muy difícil. En dos segundos todo su mundo había dado un vuelco de noventa grados. _

_Todo había cambiado drásticamente y pensar como antes no serviría de nada. _

_Madurar no era una opción, era una obligación._

—_Está bien. Me iré —tomo las llaves y Riko lo condujo hacia el garaje donde la camioneta negra ya había sido arreglada para el traslado de los mellizos._

—_La niña se llama Petra y al niño le pusieron Erd —señalo la enfermera— fue la última voluntad de su hermana._

—_Son lindos —dijo Levi al posar uno de sus dedos sobre la diminuta mano de la bebe quien se aferró a él como si fuera lo único que le quedaba._

_El pequeño puñito se envolvió sobre su dedo. Entonces un nuevo sentimiento abrumo el corazón del pelinegro._

_**Para aprender a tener valor tendría que tener cierta esperanza.**_

—_Yo no sé nada sobre cuidar niños._

—_Aprenderás —sentencio Riko con una sonrisa llena de tristeza— es lo único que te queda. Tu familia_

—_Mi familia_

_Los ojos le ardieron recordando las últimas palabras de Eren sobre formar una familia con él. _

_Su familia._

_Su hogar._

_Un lugar al cual siempre hubiera podido regresar._

_**Para obtener esperanza...hacía falta olvidar**__._

—_Es hora de irse —la ojimiel le dio algo de dinero para el camino— desde aquí empiezas tu nueva vida. No la arruines esta vez Levi. Una vez que salgas de este hospital nunca deberás mirar atrás. ¿Entendido? Por el bien de tu familia, jamás intentes ver a Eren, aun si él vuelve por ti. _

—_Lo entiendo mejor que nadie —arranco el auto dejando atrás a su pasado. _

_Dejando atrás la ciudad en la que alguna vez encontró el amor ideal._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Los libros cayeron al suelo, cada uno poseía un título diferente que antes no se hubiera permitido leer ni en sueños. _

_Libros como: "ser una buena madre en 40 pasos" o "9 meses antes de ser feliz" rodaron hasta chocar con la pata de la cuna doble, donde Petra y Erd dormían pacíficamente._

_El departamento de dos cuartos era más que suficiente para él y los bebes, Levi se agacho con cuidado para no lastimarse, tomo los libros dejándolos sobre la cómoda y volvió a la cocina donde preparaba los biberones calientes._

_La contestadora sonó tres veces._

"Levi, faltan dos días para la presentación. No te concedo más permiso, te necesito en mi oficina ahora." _El pelinegro termino con la bolsa de bebes y fue a poner algo a la olla "_Los informes deben ser entregados en media hora_. "_

_Un leve click se escuchó y la contestadora volvió a sonar._

"Señor Ackerman, su solicitud para salir del país fue denegada_" Levi comenzó a cortar las verduras sin inmutarse por la noticia "_Debido a su estado tendrá que esperar aproximadamente unos siete meses"

_Otro leve click y el tercer mensaje se dejó escuchar_.

"Levi, el señor Smith te espera en su oficina_" esta vez era la voz de Nanaba "_Ten cuidado, estuvo bebiendo en una de sus juntas. Creo que se molestó por algo. Mike volverá más tarde"

—_No me interesa —bufó el pelinegro, apagando la contestadora automática._

_Desde hacía dos meses trabajaba para Irvin, el pago era bueno, pero no así los constantes acosos a los que era sometido día tras día._

_Con la esperanza de que esa fijación enfermiza que tenis Smith con él le ayudara a mantener su empleo, Levi no le conto nada sobre su estado. Por esa razón tuvo que tomar ciertas medidas para ocultar su "casi" notable estómago. Y los constantes mareos y huidas al baño pasaban desapercibidos para la mayoría de los empleados._

_Erd lo saco de sus pensamientos al despertar._

—_Eres tan llorón como Isabel —se quejó el ojigris cargándolo en sus brazos— trata de despertar a tu hermana con tu llanto y te dejare en la otra cuna._

_El pequeño pestañeo un poco, al parecer entendía todo lo que su tío le platicaba. _

—_Buen niño —lo dejó dentro de la cuna y salió en busca de la niñera._

—_Señor estoy aquí —la voz chillona de Nifa se dejó escuchar por la puerta, la chica había aceptado cuidar a sus pequeños por las tardes—. Puede irse sin problemas_

—_No ensucies la casa niña_

—_Tengo su edad señor —replico la pecosa _

—_Y yo te doblo la experiencia —salió sin despedirse, luego de darle un beso a sus queridos sobrinos. Ellos se habían encargado de ablandar su corazón._

_Pudo controlar los mareos al tomar las medicinas, para cada etapa de su embarazo debía adquirir esos medicamentos especiales para alguien como él. Estas no dejaban de subir de precio._

_Dentro de la empresa lo esperaba la secretaria._

—_¿Dónde está Smith? —pregunto el ojigris._

—_Al volver fue directamente a su oficina, creo que tuvo una pelea con Mike —ella lo condujo adentro._

—_Pasa Levi —balbuceo Irvin_

—_Aquí está el informe —Levi reviso el escritorio del mayor tratando de encontrar un lugar para poner su valioso archivo a salvo del desastre de papeles—. Eres un asco Smith._

—_Gracias —el mayor se levantó pesadamente. _

_Olía a alcohol._

_Levi cubrió su sensible nariz pretendiendo salir lo antes posible. Una mano lo detuvo. Irvin se abalanzo sobre él, tirándolo al suelo con cierta brusquedad, el pelinegro protegió su abdomen instintivamente._

—_No te vayas —el rubio no notó la inquietud del azabache— necesito decirte algo._

—_Quítate _

—_La empresa entro en quiebra —los ojos de Irvin se veían oscuros— es tu culpa. Los Jaeger saben que estas aquí, siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué les hiciste para que te persigan de esa forma?_

"_Me acosté con su hijo" "Espero un bebe no deseado por esa familia"_

—_Nada que te importe —le dio un puñetazo tratando de soltarse— hablaremos mañana. Ahora déjame._

—_No lo hare_

—_Irvin_

—_Necesitas dinero. No tengo idea para qué, pero lo necesitas —el mayor atrapo las dos manos del pelinegro sosteniéndolas con fuerza contra el suelo. Lo inmovilizó por completo—. Me escondes algo ¿verdad?_

—_Suéltame —Levi lucho en vano, la fuerza del más alto lo desventajada mucho. Además tenía prohibido hacer movimientos bruscos, podría dañar a su hijo._

—_Vamos Levi será divertido —se agacho posesivamente hasta tocar el cuello del pelinegro con los labios— solo debes olvidarte de todo y entregarte a mí._

—_Jodete — el pelinegro sintió un arrebato de furia. Olvidando todos los cuidados que debía tener, empujo con fuerza al mayor. No le importo el desorden que causaron cuando Irvin trato de darle alcance en la pequeña oficina desordenada._

_Con una mano, el ojiazul pudo darle un golpe en la cara, cerca del labio inferior._

_Levi cayó sobre una silla, en ese instante algo se movió en su interior._

_El azabache se quedó estático, dejo que Irvin lo atrapara entre sus brazos y comenzara a besar toda la extensión de su cuello._

_Era asqueroso, pero el niño que tenía en el vientre era su prioridad. Nada podría dañarlo. Nada tenía que dañarlo._

_De todas formas él estaba tan indefenso como un simple juguete, Irvin lo puso d rodillas frente a su entrepierna, con una clara y sucia intención en mente._

—_Abre la boca —le ordeno._

_Levi miro hacia arriba con una expresión de "por favor" en los ojos, luchar no ayudaría mucho en ese caso. O Irvin se compadecía de él o terminaba cediendo a su asquerosa insinuación. _

_Sintió los gruesos dedos entrelazándose con las hebras de su cabello._

"_¿Eren porque no me salvas?" pensó "¿Dónde estás ahora?"_

_Irvin se bajó el cierre del pantalón justo en el instante cuando la puerta se bario de golpe y Mike entro para apartarlo de un empujón. Afuera los empleados miraron la escena completamente horrorizados._

_Una línea de sangre bajaba por la comisura de los labios del azabache._

—_Déjalo, le haces daño —susurro Mike, se dio la vuelta para llamar a la secretaria— Nanaba, ayuda a Levi._

—_Sí señor._

—_Ustedes, pongan algo de orden a esta oficina —los empleados entraron tímidamente, pero Nanaba seguía con la vista fija en el abdomen del pelinegro._

—_Levi...tu ¿estas embarazado? —Mike e Irvin abrieron los ojos al escuchar esa insinuación._

—_Estás loca —el pelinegro se cubrió el estómago con una mano— déjame salir de aquí._

—_Los Jaeger te están buscando —le dijo Mike— creo que ya sabemos la razón._

—_Ese niño les traería muchos problemas, más ahora que su heredero se está casando —dijo Nanaba— salió en todas las noticias, en este momento la boda se transmite en vivo._

—_No sé de qué hablan —Levi recogió sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo y salió£. Renuncio, estoy harto de esto, olvídense de mí._

—_No te vayas, Irvin lo lamenta —replico la rubia _

—_La empresa desaparecerá por mi culpa —el pelinegro miro con pena al ojiazul semiadormecido— es hora de irme._

—_Es la mejor decisión —Mike le presto un paraguas—llévate esto._

_Afuera estaba lloviendo._

_._

_._

_._

_El calor de la tarde se mezcló con la leve llovizna, en la enorme iglesia terminaron de tocarse las notas del piano y el cura recitaba la promesa que uniría eternamente a los novios._

_Levi salió de su escondite para no ver la sonrisa de felicidad de Eren. ¿Cómo es que había legado tan pronto? La única concusión era esa, Eren solo lo uso para su beneficio. _

—_Mocoso...maldito mocoso...mocoso...te extraño —froto su vientre una y otra vez mientras los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana de la iglesia. Sin darse cuenta había entrado al salón de fiesta donde se celebraría la boda._

_Por su parte, Eren cerro los ojos a causa de la línea de luz que brillo a través del vidrio de la catedral, el aire estaba más fresco que antes, podría jurar que olía a Levi. _

_Tomo la mano de Mikasa antes de salir, debía de olvidarse del azabache antes de llegar al aeropuerto, ese era el precio a pagar para obtener su libertad. Y la pelinegra estaba completamente deacuerdo._

_En la esquina del pórtico encontró un paraguas._

—_Alguien debió olvidarlo —susurro al oído de la novia._

—_Déjalo ahí, debemos caminar hasta la recepción e irnos sin que nos noten —Mikasa hizo una señal a uno de los guardias— que Armin se encargue del esto, tu solo sonríe par las foto._

—_Ok._

—_Chicos ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Armin acercándose junto con el guardia._

—_Eso —señalo Eren._

—_Yo me hare cargo... —el menor se calló al ver la silueta de Levi cerca de la puerta. Salgan bien en la foto —cogió el paraguas dirigiéndose directamente hacia el padre de Eren. _

—_Ya está aquí —dijo Armin._

—_Verdaderamente Mike es eficiente —se levantó del asiento junto con Carla— dejare que tu familia se encargue esta vez._

—_Mi abuelo estará encantado. Dentro de una hora lo esperamos en el puente. _

—_Gracias Armin._

_El menor se despidió llamando de inmediato a los guardias que vigilaban el apartamento de Levi._

_Unos metros más allá, Eren y Mikasa bailaban el vals número dos de la noche. Ajenos a la tragedia que marcaría el destino de sus vidas. La razón por la que Levi nunca, jamás en la vida, volvería a perdonar al ojiverde._

—_Ya me iba —gruño el azabache al sentir las manos de Armin sobe él._

—_No es eso, tienes que venir conmigo, Eren no puede verte._

—_Creí que tú no eras así._

—_Pasaron muchas cosas —Armin logro arrastrar a Levi fuera de ahí—. Eren me pidió que no te acercaras el, ¿porque crees que contrato tantos guardias?_

—_El mocoso no es así._

—_Tú no lo conoces en realidad. Se casó con Mikasa porque la ama._

_Subieron a un coche._

—_Déjame bajar Arlet._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres ver a tus sobrinos? —la sonrisa el ojiazul se distorsiono por completo— será mejor que nos sigas._

—_Armin..._

—_Vámonos —el chofer miro con lastima esa escena, aseguro las puertas y condujo hasta el puente._

_._

—_Son solo unos bebes —dijo el pelinegro tratando de no mostrar su inquietud— ellos no les hicieron nada a ustedes._

—_Mi familia se encarga del trabajo sucio —respondió Armin—. Si Eren no me ama, tampoco te amara a ti._

—_Se lo dejaste a tu amiga._

—_Al menos lo tendré a mi lado por siempre._

_El coche se detuvo. Afuera, varios sujetos de traje esperaban pacientemente su llegada. Entre ellos, Nifa sostenía a los dos niños._

—_¿Quién me delato? —inquirió el azabache._

—_Siempre supimos dónde te escondes. Mike accedió a darte el trabajo y Nifa cuidaría a tus niños para luego usarlos en casos extremos como este —las puertas se abrieron— lo único que no nos informaron fue el porqué de tus visitas regulares al hospital._

—_Morirás con esa puta duda —Levi bajo con la expresión fría y neutral._

_La vida de sus sobrinos estaba de por medio._

—_Abuelo —Armin se acercó al hombre de mayor edad— lo traje como me pediste._

—_Buen chico._

—_Esto es un secuestro por si no lo sabía —dijo Levi dando grandes pasos hacia Nifa—. Devuélvemelos._

—_No _

—_Perra de mierda —intento quitárselos a la fuerza pero dos guardias lo detuvieron— ¡Nifa, malditas sea! Esto no es un juego ¡Entrégamelos!_

—_Todavía no —el abuelo de Armin arrojo un papel al suelo—. Firma eso y talvez te deje tener a esos niños._

—_Porque lo haría._

—_No te queda otra opción._

—_...—_

_Armin levanto a la pequeña Petra en sus brazos._

—_¡DEJALA! —Gritar no era una opción— Armin...por favor. _

—_Arrodíllate —exigió el mayor— una porquería como tú no debe atreverse a gritarle a mi nieto de esa manera._

—_Solo déjenla_

—_Arrodíllate_

_Levi no perdió la compostura ni un poco, aun cuando tuvo que arrodillarse frente a ellos._

_Quedarse sin orgullo valía la pena por su niña._

—_Este es un mensaje explícito del heredero Jaeger —el viejo saco una hoja en blanco, fingiendo leer—. Se ordena a la familia Arlet y Ackerman la persecución de Levi Rivaille, no deben permitir su intromisión en mi boda. No deseo volver a ver su rostro nunca más, tampoco quiero oír noticias suyas. Dicho esto dejo todo en sus manos. _

_El pelinegro sintió una pequeña llamita de dolor dentro de su pecho._

_Tenía que ser fuerte._

—_Pídame lo que sea, si me entrega a los niños yo no volveré nunca más._

—_Sigues siendo un mal educado insolente._

—_Por favor —Levi sintió un fino escozor en los ojos— se lo suplico, por...favor. Nunca volveré a este lugar. Me iré a otra ciudad si es necesario._

—_Baja la cabeza —formulo el viejo, obligando a Levi a obedecerle con la punta de su bastón. Quería ver como cada pedazo del azabache se destruía ante sus ojos, solo así su trabajo estaría completado._

—_Se lo ruego_

—_Si vuelvo a verte no dudaren desaparecer tu patética vida de mi camino, como lo hice con Isabel —pudo notar una gota cayendo al suelo. Eso era todo— tus bastardos no dejan de llorar. Llévatelos._

—_¿Cómo nos conoció? _

—_La basura se puede ver a lo lejos — el motor de los autos comenzó a prenderse— tu hermana siempre fue una vil prostituta._

—_Ella no es eso —las palabras ya no pudieron salir de su garganta, se quedaron ahí, atoradas. Luchando por liberarse todas juntas— ella quedó viuda, ella...trabajo por mí._

—_En resumen, fue tu culpa —declaro Armin— tú la mataste. Nifa ya vámonos_

_La pecosa dejo a los niños en el suelo._

—_Confiscaron su casa. Creo que debe irse —murmuro por lo bajo— Yo también creo que esto es injusto, dejare caer una tarjeta al irme, Recógela, en ella encontrarás la dirección de un laboratorio subterráneo. Allí estarás a salvo_

_Espero una respuesta que nunca llego._

—_Es tu decisión creerme o no. Ya no tienes nada que perder. Adiós, Levi._

_El rugido del motor se hizo más insonoro, más lejano._

_Levi apretó los puños contra el suelo, Petra y Erd lloraban más allá._

_Golpeo tres veces la tierra húmeda, luego dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran a modo de consuelo. Estas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas, abriéndose un cristalino camino hasta sus labios._

_Salado._

_Siempre creyó que el sabor de las lágrimas era un mito, ahora podría comprobarlo._

_Salado._

_Los ojos se le hincharon al reprimir el resto, era ahora o nunca. Dejarlas salir para poder liberarse de una vez por todas del dolor que estaba pudriéndose en su corazón._

_Salado._

—_No lloren —susurro acercándose a los dos bebes— estoy aquí, no voy a dejarlos otra vez. Lo prometo._

_Los sollozos de ambos menores se hicieron notar más fuerte._

—_Lo juro, por mi vida. Los cuatro nos iremos lejos —levanto a Petra y a Erd con cuidado— nos esconderemos tan bien que "el" no nos hará daño otra vez. No nos hará daño nunca más._

_Entonces vio la tarjeta en el suelo._

_La elección de su vida estaba ante sus ojos._

"_Un laboratorio subterráneo"_

_Si lograra ir allí, y ser aceptado a cambio de unas pruebas en su cuerpo. Su pequeña familia estaría a salvo._

"_Es tu decisión creerme o no, ya que no tienes nada más que perder"_

_Si tenía algo que perder, el amor de Eren._

_Pero eso...ya había dejado de ser indispensable en su vida._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡No te comas todo! —Chillo Historia— los niños querrán un poco.

—Deja de quejarte, eres molestosa.

—Levi, no has cambiado ni un poco. Por cierto, un sujeto te busca ahí afuera.

—¿Quién es?

—Se presentó como Irvin Smith.

El azabache adquirió una expresión fría.

—Dile que se largue

—¿Lo conoces? Petra parece haberlo viso antes.

—Es el hombre que me entrego a ellos. Años después volvió a buscarme, conoció a los niños y estos s encariñaron con él.

—Parece arrepentido.

—No me interesa —concluyo Levi— la loca de Hanji lo conoce perfectamente, sabe que yo no soy de los que perdonan.

—Si no perdonas ahora, ese rencor se estancara en tu interior.

Ymir entro a la sala seguida de Irvin.

—Insistió en pasar —dijo al ver la mirada acusatoria del peligro— si quieres nos quedaremos para acompañarles.

—Hola Levi, ha pasado tiempo.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Recuerdos dulces**

_A veces no hay próxima vez, ni segundas oportunidades. A veces es ahora o nunca_.

* * *

**OMG, no puedo creer que lleve arrastrando esta transcripción por días.**

**Al menos ya la acabe.**

**Espero y se entienda, cualquier duda mándenme un review. Acepto sugerencias.**

**Próximo capitulo: Viernes **

**Si a veces no hay próximas oportunidades, a veces es ahora o nunca para patearle el trasero a Irvin y matar a todos los que ...ok, creo que me emocione mucho.**


End file.
